pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (anime)
Misty is a character who premiered in the first episode of the Pokémon anime. In the first episode, she meets Ash after fishing him out of a lake while he was trying to get away from a flock of Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow which is then inadvertently wrecked by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back, although she eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's closest friends in the process. However, at the end of their journey through the Johto Region, Misty's bike has been fully repaired, and she departs to return home to Cerulean City to resume her duties as a Gym Leader. She's currently the Cerulean City Gym Leader, a position she took over from her older sisters. Appearance Misty has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn. However, it is visible when she is in her two-piece swimsuit in Sun & Moon. She later maintains her original outfit in her return in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Beneath her outfit is her strapless two-piece swimsuit which was worn by her counterpart in both games, Pokémon Red and Blue. In When Regions Collide!, Misty has a Key Stone hidden at the back of her ponytail. In one episode in Pokémon Chronicles, her primary top is replaced with a yellow sleeveless hoodie shirt but maintains her denim shorts and sneakers from her primary outfit and the color of her denim shorts were purple. Her new outfit in the Advanced Generation series when she meets up with Ash and Brock in Hoenn, consists of a yellow sleeveless vest with a dark blue button, a dark blue collar, red swimsuit, yellow shorts, and orange shoes. During her and Brock’s visit in Alola, she wears a light yellow midriff top with a salmon pink trim, an orange diagonal stripes on her midriff and a matching bows in each sides of the straps, a matching shorts with a salmon-pink ribbon-like belt and the linings in each sides along with an orange diagonal stripes and pink sandals. Her hairclip is now a rose pink and yellow flower hairpin which she conceals her Key Stone hidden at the back of her ponytail. Personality As Misty is the youngest child in her family, she can sympathize with other youngest children like Mikey, Sakura, and Max. Misty has a slight inferiority complex, mostly due to her three older sisters Daisy (oldest), Violet (second-from-oldest) and Lily (third-from-oldest), who formed the group, "The Three Sensational Sisters" (their synchronized swimming group), and refer to Misty as the "runt" or "weaker one". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to them. Until Misty resumed her duties as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, her sisters were the ones who directly ran the gym, although when Ash came along to get his Cascade Badge, it was Misty who battled him for it, explicitly referring to herself as being one of the Gym Leaders during this instance. Misty specializes mainly in -type Pokémon, which are her favorite type, but she's had other types, and she also deeply admires Lorelei, an -type Pokémon trainer. Misty aims to become a world-class trainer, and her well-trained Pokémon reflects her aspirations of becoming so. Her least favorite type of Pokémon is -type Pokémon, as she has a deep-rooted fear of them, except for the kinds she sees as “cute” or “pretty”. However, Misty’s fear lessens over the course of the series — but not to the point where she's totally gotten over it, as shown in A Real Cleffa Hanger, SM042: Alola, Kanto! and SM102: Alola, Alola!. As the series continues, Misty gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Sometimes, Misty would restrain Brock from girls, often pulling him away by the ear and reprimanding him for his behavior. This trait continued with the friends who join Ash on his journeys after she parted ways with him, following their journey through the Johto Region. Skills Misty is a great fisher, good at making fishing lure versions of herself for her fishing and an amazing battler, due to being a Gym Leader. Relationships People Daisy, Violet, and Lily Misty doesn't usually get along with her sisters but still loves them very much. Also, Misty does get annoyed with her sisters a lot. Misty would help her sisters whenever they needed it which shows how much she cares for them. Ash Ash and Misty didn't get off to a great start when they first meet. Misty followed Ash until the day he paid her back for her bike, after he borrowed it to save his Pikachu and accidentally destroyed it. However, Misty forgot about it and grew to consider Ash a friend which grew to both of them becoming best friends. Misty mentored Ash in becoming a Pokémon Trainer. Although she gets annoyed with him sometimes, Misty knows in her heart that Ash will always be there her whenever she needed it and she would always be there for him for the same reason. Despite their friendship, Misty and Ash do fight a lot as some of their fights led them to almost losing their friendship but they make up in the end. Also, Misty teases Ash from time to time and they have a friendly rivalry with each other as they try to show each other up, which ended up one or the other being too overconfident for their own good. When Misty was forced to return to Cerulean City to take over the Gym while her sisters went on around a world cruise and got her bike repaired by Nurse Joy of Viridian City, she felt hurt towards Ash because she believed that the repayment of her bike was the reason that she traveled with him. However, Misty realized that Ash does care about her and their friendship when he and Brock saved her from the Invincible Pokémon Brothers. Misty even send one of her fishing lures to Ash as a gift. Brock Brock is Misty’s other best friend as they greatly respect each other for their knowledge and skills as Pokémon Trainers. Although, Misty gets annoyed when Brock gets smitten with girls which led her to pull him away from them by the ear and even uses other methods at times. Misty does get annoyed at Brock for other things as well. Also, Misty and Brock don't usually fight but they have small fallouts at times but they easily get over it. Tracey Misty and Tracey are great friends as they traveled through the Orange Islands together. Also, Misty is happy that Tracey visits her at the Cerulean Gym, after she took over the position full time. Sakura Misty is close friends with Sakura due to both of them knowing what it is like to be the youngest of older sisters. Also, Misty would help Sakura and has her back and she also has her. Misty even help Sakura set up a way to find Team Rocket when they stole her sister's Pokémon. May Misty has a very good friendship with May and would help whenever she needed it. Whenever May was stuck in a jam, Misty would be there for her. Max Misty has a close friendship with Max due to both of them being younger siblings. Also, Misty and Max both promises to look out of for their sisters no matter what. Lana When they first meet, Misty and Lana had become good friends as they share a common love for Water-Type Pokémon. Also, Misty and Lana kept in touch as she invited her along with Brock to Alola. Misty gave Lana one of her fishing lures as her way thanking her for inviting her and Brock to visit Alola. Pokémon Goldeen Goldeen is one of Misty's Pokémon and she would use it from time to time in battle, although she would it use whenever there was water due to not battling well on land. Also, Misty does care about Goldeen and it cares about her in return. Misty would have Goldeen help her and her friends whenever they were swimming on water or needed it to pull them on a raft. After retuning from her journey, Misty had Goldeen stay at the gym so it could swim. Staryu Staryu is one of Misty's main Pokémon and she would call upon it for help in battle. Misty has a good relationship with Staryu. Sometimes, Misty would have Staryu help her or her friends whenever they needed to swim on water. Also, Misty would have Staryu push on a raft she and her friends were on. Misty usually has Staryu with her whenever she need to call on upon it. Starmie Misty also has a good relationship with Starmie. Misty used Starmie to surf on water or when she needed it to help pull on a raft she was on alongside her friends. When her sister needed extra Pokémon to perform in their shows, Misty was asked to leave Starmie with them which upset her as she was gonna miss it. However, Misty happily reunited with Starmie when she returned to the Cerulean Gym. Horsea Misty and Horsea instantly formed a friendship when they first meet as it instantly warned her about an upcoming danger and then she nursed it back to health. After saving everyone from danger together, Misty added Horsea to her team. However, Misty realized that Horsea needed a bigger place to swim and left under the care of sisters so it could swim in the Cerulean Gym’s pool as much it wants. When she returns to run the Cerulean Gym, Misty was very happy to see Horsea again. Psyduck Misty wasn't found of Psyduck at first when it joined her team but grew to care about it. However, Misty gets annoyed when Psyduck pops out of its Poké Ball on its own and when it just does nothing. Although, Misty would go out of her way for Psyduck and does enjoy its company sometimes. After becoming Gym Leader full time, Misty had Psyduck accompany her sometimes. Togetic Misty was a mother figure to Togetic, during her time as a Togepi, as she always takes good care of her and became very protective of her during their time together. When Togepi evolved into Togetic, Misty was very happy for her but became sad later when she wanted to be with her kind. However, Misty understood Togetic reasons. Before she left, Misty told Togetic that she loved her very much and she even knew in her heart their bond for each other will always be there no matter what. Politoad Misty has known Politoad since it was a Poliwag as they instantly bonded after meeting each other. It evolved into Poliwhirl to help Misty win in her battle with Ash which shows the loyalty and care they have for each other. Misty encourages Politoad to do its best no matter what. After it evolved into its final stage, Misty would have Politoad be part of the cheering crew whenever Ash was battling, which was mainly shown in the Johto League. After returning to Cerulean City, Misty had Politoad stay at the Gym. Corsola Misty first meet Corsola when she and her friends were visiting one the whirl islands in Johto as she wanted to catch one for awhile at the time. When she got that chance to catch it and succeed in getting the Pokémon she wanted, Misty and Corsola became very close. At times, Misty would call on Corsola to battle from time to time. Also, Misty brings Corsola with her sometimes when she leaves to go somewhere. Gyarados When she returns to Cerulean City and found about a recently evolved Gyarados, Misty tried her best to tame it but couldn't because it was not only out of control but also her fear of them was getting the better of her. However, Misty let go of her fear of Gyarados's to save it when it was attacked by Trainers she dealt with before. After that, Misty and Gyarados formed a strong bond with each other as they can do Mega Evolution together. Also, Misty would use Gyarados in a lot of battles as her ace battler and keep it with her whenever she leaves the Gym. Caserin Misty obtained Caserin, a Luvdisc, at the Cerulean Gym. Seeing him having trouble winning Daisy’s Luvdisc, Luverin, heart, Misty tried to help Caserin win her over. Misty encourages Caserin which shows how they were able to becomes friends with each otter right away. However, Misty would usually have Caserin stay at the Gym. Azurill Misty was given Azurill when it was an egg by Tracey and they even became good friends with one another. Like Togetic during her days as a Togepi, Misty enjoys holding Azurill in her arms and is very protective of it. However, Misty has Azurill stay at the Gym and knows that the other Pokémon will look after it while she was away from the building. Biography Original series In the series, Misty first is seen wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn. Her shoes were colored red and white, with a yellow streak in the middle. Misty's personality in the anime can be complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water, such as fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over her family's Gym since her sisters would be gone on their world trip. The two went their separate ways, and Misty resumed Gym Leader duties at Cerulean City's Gym. Advanced Generation Series In this series, Misty wears a pale yellow vest/sleeveless jacket, with a dark blue button and a collar of the same color. She also wears yellow shorts, a crimson leotard under her vest, light and burnt orange high-tops, and white socks. Misty has only appeared as a guest star in the remainder of the Pokémon series. In one of her cameo appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom and Togepi Paradise. After Ash finishes competing in the Hoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash — May, Max, and Brock join him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes and then returns to her Gym shortly afterward. Sun & Moon Misty returns alongside with Brock in SM042 when Ash returns to Kanto after his travels in Alola for his school project with his classmates. After an exploration, she is the only one who releases the Alolan Pokémon being compared with the Kanto Pokémon and helping Lana to find her Popplio under the depths of the lake. She releases Staryu to aid Brock's Crobat and Ash's Lycanroc to rescue their friends' Pokémon from Team Rocket. The next day, they travel to Cerulean City for their extracurricular lesson and after Brock tells Ash about his younger brother Forrest, who currently runs the Pewter City Gym, Misty tells them that her sisters are traveling, much to Brock's depression. In SM043, Misty shows to them the inside of the newly rebuilt Cerulean City Gym and thanked her Psyduck for guarding the Gym. She also uses this as an opportunity to battle against Mallow's Steenee and Lana's Popplio in a handicap but, when Psyduck gets a severe headache and to unleash Confusion on both Pokémon, Misty has to calm it. Misty later battles against Ash using her Gyarados against his Pikachu. She also reveals the Key Stone hidden at the back of the hairclip of her ponytail as she Mega Evolves her Gyarados. Despite her strategy, her Mega Gyarados was defeated by Pikachu who uses the Z-Move the Gigavolt Havoc. After giving Lana, Mallow, and Lillie some replicas of Cascade Badges, she and Brock were told by Ash to visit him in Alola. Before Ash and the others depart, Misty became interested in Ash's Z-Ring. She and Brock later visit Ash and the group in Pokemon School at Alola. Ash and his classmates give her a tour and she meets Nina and Anela. She surfs with them in a school of Mantine and plays around with a wild Alolan Exeggutor. She later helps them fend off Team Rocket by releasing her Gyarados to rescue a school of Mantine with their attacks. She angrily Mega Evolves her Gyarados, allowing Ash and the others to destroy the robot with their attacks and Z-Moves as she commands her Mega Gyarados to unleash Hydro Pump as a final blow, blasting Team Rocket off to the sky. Back at Melemele Island, she and Ash visit Brock while cooking some stew for dinner as Misty's Psyduck pops out on its own to eat their stew, much to Misty's annoyance. She noticed Ash was falling asleep while watching the night of the full moon and soon after the trio spend the night at their tent while being watched happily by both Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui. Pokémon On hand At Cerulean Gym Ride Pokémon Released Temporary Befriended Achievements *Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest: Implied winner. *Big P Pokémon race: Unknown *Queen of the Princess Festival contest: Winner *Seaking Catching Day: Winner *Pokémon balloon race: Winner with Ash and Brock *Whirl Cup: Top 8 *Tour de Alto Mare: Winner Voice Actresses *'English': **Rachael Lillis (Seasons 1 - 8, Movies 1 - 5, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) **Michele Knotz (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Seasons 16 - 20) (PUSA/TPCi) *'Japanese': Mayumi Iizuka *'Swedish': Anna Book *'Icelandic': Vigdís Pálsdóttir, Freydís Kristófersdóttir *'Norwegian': Anine Kruse *'German': Angela Wiederhut *'Dutch': Marlies Somers *'Italian': Alessandra Karpoff, Benedetta Ponticelli (Season 1 re-dub) *'Spanish': Miriam Valencia, Pilar Gonzalez-Aguado *'Czech': Eva Spoustova *'Greek': Michaella Antoniou *'Danish': Lulu Jacobsen (Season 1-2), Simone Drechsler (Season 7), Annevig Schlede-Ebbe (Season 6-8) *'Canadian French': Kim Jalabert *'Arabic': Majd Zaza *'Catalan': Nina Romero *'Polish': Iwona Rulewicz *'Russian': Tatiana Zinovenko *'Filipino': Candice Arellano *'Mandarin': Lin Kailing, Long Xianhui, Xie Jiaojuan, Lin Meixiu *'Brazilian Portuguese': Marcia Regina *'Serbian': Marija Dakić *'Croatian': Jasna Palić-Picukarić, Olga Pakalović *'Korean': Chi Mi-Ae *'French': Fanny Roy *'Thai': Sansanee Wattananumomchan *'Hebrew': Adi Ben Israel, Na'ama Ozen, Talia Barkai *'Portuguese': Helena Montez, Paula Pais, Carla, Isabel Ribas *'Iberian Spanish': Xochitl Ugarte *'Turkish': Birtanem Coskun-Candaner *'Hindi': **Neshma Chemburkar (Seasons 1-2, Cartoon Network dub) **Rucha Dighe (Hungama dub) Trivia *In the Pokémon anime, director/writer Takeshi Shudo's novelizations of the Pokémon anime series, Misty is confirmed in chapter 3 of novel 2 ("Four sisters of Hanada City") to be around the same age as Ash was when he started his journey, and as of that chapter. This would place Misty's age in the novels as being around 10 to 11 initially. In the Japanese version of "Ash Catches a Pokemon", Misty after waking up to see Ash's Caterpie sleeping next to her exclaims such was "the worst thing that's happened to Misty in the ten years of Misty's life", which implies that she's also 10 in the anime, at least initially, which is supported by supplemental materials for the show in the Japanese version listing her as 10. *Despite Misty being a -type trainer, she has had some exceptions in the anime — Togepi which is a -type, Togetic which evolved from Togepi is a turned / type and Azurill which is a type. That being said, however, the latter Pokemon does evolve into a Water type. She has also attempted to catch an Oddish once despite it actually being a / -type due to it drinking from a pool of water. *Misty is the first victim of the recurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu destroys every main female character's bike. This gag was also transferred to May and Dawn. However, this gag did not affect Iris, Bonnie or Serena, because they did not have bikes. **Iris and Bonnie were shocked directly by Pikachu while Serena wasn't shocked at all. *In the anime, although Misty possessed a fear of most -types, she does make an exception for those she likes (such as Beautifly, Ash's Butterfree, Ash's Heracross and Ledyba), or ones that don't look like bugs (such as Pineco, which looks like a pinecone). **She also has had a fear of Gyarados after crawling into one's mouth as a baby (despite it being part -type). She conquered this fear and she had a Gyarados of her own that knows the -type move Flamethrower. But it seems that it has forgotten the move. In her Sun and Moon appearance Gyarados can Mega Evolve, which she uses against Ash. *Misty was the one who created the gag of pulling Brock away by the ear every time he flirted with a pretty woman. This gag transferred to Max in Hoenn, and then Brock's Croagunk in Sinnoh (though Croagunk used Poison Jab instead of pulling Brock's ear, making it easier to drag him away while he was stunned by the poison). *Misty originally referred to Ash's Caterpie as "ugly" and "disgusting"; Ash later attempted to leave Misty, only to have her secretly following him. Once Caterpie evolved into Metapod and then to Butterfree, she took a liking to it (thus showing that she didn't dislike all Bug-type Pokémon — just ones that did not fit her view of pretty looks). *Misty has three things she has a strong dislike for, bugs, carrots, peppers. This is made clear in episode 3 of the first series. *A recurring gag the started in the Orange Islands League is when someone in the show indicated that Ash and Misty were attracted to each other — something both of them denied. In the second Pokémon movie, Misty got jealous after Melody kisses Ash, implying that she truly does have a crush on Ash; although she initially denies it, she changes her mind later and implicitly admits it to be true towards the end of the film. In fact, Misty's Song strongly implies this even more. Previously, in the Orange Island League, Rudy, one gym leader who was attracted to Misty, noticed her feelings for Ash and tried hinting at it to Ash, who was oblivious. In a later episode in the Johto League, Misty even told Ash that one day they would be married, surprising Ash (although it's debatable whether or not she meant that they would end up marrying each other). *Misty is the only female main character to appear in more than one generation as she appeared in Generation I and II as a main character while May, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie, and Serena have appeared in only one generation as a main character yet. **Also, she is the only female traveling companion to appear in more than two series, as she appears in the Original series, Advanced Generation series, and Sun & Moon series, bringing Misty to a total of three so far. *Misty adopts a different personality when talking about/interacting with water Pokémon, as noted by Ash in the episode Tentacool & Tentacruel. *Misty did not actually become Gym Leader in Cerulean Blues, as the Japanese version of that episode had Inspector Joy specifically stating that Misty proved herself well enough to continue running Cerulean Gym. In addition, Misty has also explicitly referred to herself in both versions as the Cerulean Gym Leader in "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City", "Totodile Duel", and "Entei and the Unknown Tower", taking place well before Cerulean Blues. *Not counting her cameos in flashbacks and photos, Misty currently holds the record for being the traveling companion with the longest "non-appearance gap" in the anime with 573 episodes between "A Real Cleffa-Hanger" and her reappearance in "Alola, Kanto!" *Misty shares a few characteristics with Lana. ** They both have a love for -type Pokémon. ** Both have siblings. (Lana is the oldest and Misty is the youngest respectively.) ** Both enjoy swimming and fishing. ** Both specialize in battling with -type Pokémon. ** Both have a -Type Pokémon with their -Type Pokémon: Misty has her Azurill, and Lana has her Eevee, respectively. ** Both of them have nicknamed at least one of their Pokémon: Misty has nicknamed both of her Luvdisc Caserin and Luverin, and Lana has nicknamed her Eevee Sandy, respectively. Gallery Misty's Key Stone Misty OS.png Misty in the Original Series Misty (anime).png Misty's original outfit Misty13.jpeg Misty in her red bikini Misty031a.jpg Misty in her mermaid outfit misty043.jpg misty060.jpg Misty Swimsuit.jpg Misty in the Beauty Contest misty016b.jpg misty006.jpg Tall Misty.png Misty Pokemon Ep 09 002.png misty (1).jpg Misty in Pokémon Chronicles Tuxash.jpg Ash and friends.png Brock, Vulpix, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty Misty0842.png Misty cosplaying in Team Rocket's white uniforms with the heroes Don't Laugh.jpg Don't laugh Misty bleeding.png Misty Bleeding IL024 6.jpg The Misty Doll. Scary_Misty.jpg Scary Misty Misty_Sunbathing.jpg Sunbathing Misty green bikini.PNG Misty in her green bikini MistyinaSkimpySwimsuitDVD.png Misty's Yellow Bikini Misty-in-Green-1.jpg Misty with a white coat Misty green bikini with jacket.jpg Misty about to remove her white jacket mistyban2.jpg Misty wearing a t-shirt Misty's Bug Fear.png Misty's fear of Bug Pokémon once again rears its ugly head Misty nearly drowns.png Misty nearly drowns in Pokémon Chronicles Episode 06: Cerulean Blue! misty042.jpg Misty57.png Misty's disguise in The Breeding Center Secret Misty trophy SSBM.png The Misty trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Misty_OS_2.png Misty in a trance.png Misty in a deep trance in Hypno's Naptime The mermaid Misty and the water Pokémon.jpg Mermaid Misty with some Water-type Pokémon Misty&togepi.jpg Misty SM anime.JPG Misty in the Sun and Moon series Ash's traveling companions M20.png Misty in M20 Misty's-Alolan-Clothes.png Misty's Alolan Outfit SM102 1.png Misty and Brock in Alola SM103 4.png Misty and Lana riding on Dragonair SM103 8.png Misty with Ash and Sophocles eating ice cream SM120 9.png The Misty Lure Sm_misty_2.png }} See also *Misty (Adventures) *Misty (ETP) *Misty (Origins) *Misty (Masters trailer) Category:Gym Leaders Category:Main characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Water Pokémon User Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones